You Kissed Me Back
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: What happens when everyones left Adrian alone one day, and he goes to Jesse Zecklos for a dare? Chaos to ensue.


**AN- I know I've been gone for a long time, I've been letting my Beta duties slip too… I've just not been interested in reading or writing. However something recently happened to me and I knew the only way to get it out of my system was to write. It was a physical need… So here I am! **

**This particular story was written LONG ago and forgotten about, until I found an email that I'd sent to myself at the bottom of my inbox containing it. I read through it and found it amusing, and wanted to share it once again. So here it is. I hope you enjoy… There WILL be the finishing chapters soon! I was thinking probably 3 or so. **

Adrian POV

I was bored. End of story. Rose was gone, Lissa was AWOL, Eddie was depressed… and Christian… well, he was like he was before Lissa.

I needed to stop my boredom so I strode out of my room and found the nearest person – Jesse Zeklos. I decided to take use of his ass-ness and said, "Jesse. I dare you to dare me to do anything – and you know I never chicken out of a dare."

He looked at me as if I was a crazy but still said, "Okay… I dare you to go to Christian Ozera's room and kiss him." When I just gaped at him he smirked and said, "You told me anything I wanted…"

I glared at him and stomped off toward Christian's room. At least I had something to do now instead of just sitting in my room getting pissed.

Sooner than I would have liked, I arrived outside Christian's door. I really wanted to get this over and get my amusement out of Christian's face. I marched straight in, not even bothering to shut the door, grabbed Chris's face and kissed him. Hard.

He was completely surprised but kissed me back. When he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I pulled back and gave him a look that said, _What the fuck are you doing?_

He had some dopey-ass smile in his face which just made me completely confused, I just kissed him and he's smi… Oh. Holey. Crap. Christian Ozera is gay and I just kissed him! I have nothing against gays, but seriously, I don't want to give them the wrong ideas by kissing them…

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that…" he said in this dreamy voice that sounded scarily like a chick's voice.

"What. The. Fuck?" I was starting to freak out and as I started bouncing up and down from, well, I don't know. Worry, I guess? He burst out laughing. That honestly stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You… Should… Have… Seen… Your… Face!" He said between hysterical laughs. It was then that I realised he faked the whole thing. I still needed my answers though.

"Why did you try to tongue me?" I asked. As soon as it came out, I was mortified that a _guy_ had tongued me. Eww…

"Well, I wanted to see if you would go through with it and well, you are a pretty good looking guy," he said and blushed at the end. He was pretty cute when he blushed…

"I have an idea. It's a really fun party game. You'll like it – it's called gay chicken. Heard of it?" We wouldn't even get to kissing. I knew it, but it would be hilariously funny. He nodded and the game started.

Slowly, we inched toward each other and I felt a strange overwhelming urge to close the gap as fast as I could but, he was a guy and I like girls. Don't I…?

Our noses touched and I involuntarily closed my eyes and pushed my lips against his. It was soft and tender but soon turned into something much more heated.

He ran his tongue along my lip again but this time I didn't resist. I was not going to lose this game! Our tongues battled for dominance and soon we both gave up and just gently massaged each others tongues – taking turns.

We were on our knees on his bed by now and completely pushed against each other – not an inch of space between us. I took the next move and pushed my hand up his shirt and trailed my fingers over his abs, making him shiver. From what I could feel, he had pretty well defined muscles for a Moroi and wondered how much he worked out.

Suddenly, a gasp came from our left and we broke apart to see an open doorway, and in that doorway, Guardian Alberta Petrov was stood with her mouth gaping open like a fish.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed. Review! Favourite! Subscribe! **

**Also, I'm starting out a youtube channel, where I'll probably talk a little about this and a little about my life and a little about nail varnish (gotta love the stuff) so if you're interested in that mail me! **

**Thanks again, Hope you excuse my absence and I hope to UD this soon! Love, Poppy.**


End file.
